Picture Perfect
by Kristen APA
Summary: [Spoilers for S6] Anna plans a small but meaningful surprise for John.


**A/N:** Happy Father's Day! :)

MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey_.

* * *

Anna Bates had always prided herself on maintaining a neat household, her prior housemaid instincts keeping the cottage tidy and cozy. She hadn't let it slip even in the later months of pregnancy, instead taking to nesting, making sure that everything was ready and in tip-top shape for the baby's arrival.

Now that their William was here though, the cottage hadn't had a thorough cleaning. Not that Anna or John were messy people, but between the midnight feedings and changing of nappies, dust was starting to build up, and it was beginning to annoy her maidly sensitivities. On top of having a newborn, Anna had taken back on some of her duties for Lady Mary again, although in a limited capacity, which for once she was glad of, because she found it too hard to keep herself away from her little boy.

He was with Anna now in their sitting room, cooing at her from his cradle, as she ran the duster over the shelves and knickknacks. She lifted her and John's wedding photograph from the dresser, dusting the frame. She smiled, remembering that happy afternoon. _The right man and the right wedding_. Turning, she displayed the picture to William, his little arms wiggling towards it.

"Look darling, this was Mummy and Daddy's wedding day." She tucked the duster under one arm and leaning further towards him. He giggled as she patted his tummy with her now free hand. She joined in with her own peals of laughter. It delighted her so much to see this perfect little creature that she and John had created – physical proof of their love. Will was a very happy baby for the most part – probably because his parents were so very attentive, but also because he must have known how much he was loved.

She replaced the photograph to its rightful place, but then felt like something was missing. She looked back at her son, his small feet kicking up in the air. While he was now finally here with them, he was already growing so quickly in his first few months of life. She felt more than ever that they needed to capture these moments.

Thinking back, she recalled that Lady Rose had had portraits done up of her daughter Miss Victoria, which she had passed around for the servants to see when she visited for Lady Edith's wedding. She remember how drawn in John was, probably because of the fact that their own first child was so near to being due.

Anna tapped her to finger to chin. "You know Will, I have a plan that I think Daddy will like very much."

He perked up, as if trying to understand her words. She tickled his sides and he babbled with glee.

"And you my dear, will help me."

Little William seemed to smile in agreement.

* * *

She had been a little worried about adjusting to this new change in life where she wasn't always at the house. Anna had really only known a life of working almost every day, so it was somewhat strange. Not that being a mother wasn't a job in and of itself, though. She was supposed to be on leave in the weeks leading up to William's birth, but she had insisted on making the trek to the abbey anyway, even if she wasn't technically working. The cottage didn't have a telephone, so she'd had have to rely on the neighbors, and being alone, no matter how exhausted, meant that her mind might wander to places that she did not wish it to go. Being with people was the best solution, and John had agreed.

Now she was in a transition period. They were going to start looking again for the perfect hotel, but for now they still were employees at the abbey. When Anna did attend to Lady Mary, she left Will in the care of the nanny, but she always constantly checking on him if she was there for long periods. Thus, they had decided that Anna would mainly help her ladyship get dressed in the mornings, and then in the evenings. Thankfully, Thomas did not mind if she had the baby downstairs, as long as he wasn't crying, so that helped as well. But during the day, they returned home, where she did Mary's mending, with Miss Baxter taking on her other daytime duties. Anna did feel a little guilty when her employer was now pregnant herself, but she insisted she was fine. More so, Anna was also sad that John couldn't also come home with her. She knew how badly he wanted to spend time with their son as well, and now she was taking opportunities to visit the baby in the nursery away from him.

Her plan wasn't going to fix this – no, that would indeed take the tremendous change of finally moving and running their county inn – but this idea might help.

* * *

Lady Mary had gone to bed early, so Anna lightly bounced William as she waited for John to attend to his lordship. The newspaper sat on the table. Carefully, she balanced the baby in one arm, and slid the paper close to her. Flicking to the classifieds, she ran her finger down the column until she saw it. There was a studio in Ripon, but she'd have to call tomorrow.

"What are my two favorite people up to?"

Anna was startled a bit, but then pushed the paper away at the sound of her husband's voice. Will perked up and waved his arms in John's direction.

"We were just checking on the news, weren't we, darling?" She smoothed a few of her son's wisps of blond hair down with her gloved hand, then pressed a quick kiss to his head. The boy giggled and John tickled him a little on his chest and then let Will grasp his large finger in his tiny hand.

"Daddy has to get his coat and things, but then we can head home."

Will babbled in reply as John went into the hall.

"That was a close one," she whispered to the baby.

* * *

The new arrangement had to take some getting used to. It was odd not always having his best friend to help fill in the afternoon hours at work, but then it seemed to be the most accommodating plan. He knew how much Anna wanted to be with their much-longed for child, but knew that she also wanted to be with him. He felt much the same – Will had brought them such joy and happiness – even if that also meant sleepless nights. It was ever the more reason to finally purchase their hotel. Anna felt that she was keeping Will away from him during the day, but it made sense for how that their son was with his mother.

That led to a lot of nighttime bonding. They liked to take turns bathing their baby, who had developed an affection for splashing both his parents, but John also found that slinking down to hide his face when Will was in the tub made for a great game of peek-a-boo. He had also taken to reading to him before bed. Sometimes it was a book of nursery rhymes, and sometimes he read his own novels, with the baby snuggled against his chest. Anna's heart was filled with love and pride every time she saw their perfect father-son tableau.

John did worry that later on his leg might slow him down if Will wanted to be the next great cricketer. So he cherished these moments now.

He settled down with his book at the servants' hall table. Glancing at the clock, he knew Anna and Will would be here soon. Moments later, he heard a rustling at the door and he went to go greet them. But he was stopped by Thomas coming out of the butler's pantry.

"Ah, Mr Bates. There was a telephone call for Anna just now. Something about confirming an appointment for photographs?"

As he finished his words, Anna, Will in her arms, arrived in front of them. "What's this now?" she asked curiously. But while Thomas repeated himself, she face blanched.

"I don't think you need to ring them back," he added. "If you want to, you can—" He waved his hand towards his desk visible from the doorway.

She collected herself to thank him, wanting to encourage his newly reformed behavior. She herself knew the struggle of depression and that Thomas wasn't to blame for this accidental misstep in her plan.

The Bateses walked over to the coat hooks and John took Will from Anna with practiced ease.

"So, what exactly is 'this'?" He bounced Will, who looked at his mum with inquisitive eyes.

She sighed, unpinning her hat and starting on undoing her coat buttons. John normally let Anna work on her surprises for him, but after the last few years, she now felt guilty keeping things from him. But yet she remembered the look on his face when she revealed "very, very happy" news she had been hiding, that she was pregnant with their son. Still, she felt caught.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I was going to have some photographs taken of Will. I thought we could display one, but also you could have a miniature to carry with you."

John's face broke out into a grin. "Oh! Well, that is a lovely idea. But I have a suggestion," he paused, "I'd also like some with you and him, and some with all three of us. A new family portrait."

Anna's worried expression was replaced with a beaming smile to match her husband's. "That's a wonderful suggestion. The best. I'll ring back to see if they can accommodate."

Just then, Lady Mary's bell rang. "Oh that's me."

John gave William a kiss on his forehead as he passed his son back to Anna to go get him settled with Nanny on the way up.

* * *

That night, the Bates family piled up on the sofa, Will growing sleepy now after his evening feeding. Anna had settled everything with the photography studio, and they were all to be present on John's next half day. A wave of exhaustion rolled over her as she felt as if she was sinking into the settee, contented just to sit with the baby snuggled on her chest, emitting an occasional snuffle, and her husband's solid form press against her side.

John had brought over the box of photos and postcards they had collected over the years. There wasn't actually too many of them together, which made them both the ever more grateful to be having their portrait taken soon. In the stack were copies of the Downton staff photographs, with the servants lined up. Their number of colleagues dwindled over the years, and the poses became a little less strict and formal. The most recent was taken only a few months before Will's birth, so Anna was seated in a chair, John standing proud behind her.

"I looked like a watermelon," she said, her then expanding belly very visible even when sitting down.

"But the most beautiful watermelon."

"I don't know about that," she laughed. True be told, she did not really mind how big she had gotten, as it was a sign that the baby was growing safely within her. And aside from the worry, she had enjoyed being pregnant. "You do look pleased as punch though."

"I was. I am." He leaned over and their lip met chastely. William shuffled awake and then squawked, growing on the verge of tears.

"Oh no darling, I think someone needs his nappy changed." Anna bounced him slightly and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Here let me," said John, extending his arms, "You look done in, I'll see to him and you go get ready for bed."

She smiled in thanks then passed their son over, whose face was getting more red and crinkled with displeasure more and more by the second.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got you," she said with a pat of his back, and then they moved upstairs.

Most men wouldn't be caught dead changing nappies, but John felt it just one of the duties of fatherhood. Their son was a created as a team effort, and to raise him also was one. Anna at already done so much to carry him and bring him into the world, that John felt it his responsibility to help out in any way that he could. And he did not mind it one bit.

"There we go," he said, fastening the cloth with a pin and then ran a soothing hand down the baby's belly. William looked up at him, much more satisfied. "Now let's get you back into your pyjamas."

Anna entered the room just then, clad her own nightgown, a grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked, in a light tone, glancing up as he maneuvered the infant's arms into his sleep romper.

"Just thinking about my boys and how much of a wonderful and natural father you are." She leaned against the crib, her eyes shining at the sight of them.

His instinct would have to give a self-deprecating answer, but he was beyond that. He was just blessed to have the two of them in his life, and he would never take that for granted. "Well, it helps to have a wonderful wife," he replied, "and also the most wonderful son."

"Sometimes I still can't even believe he's here, that he's ours," Anna said softly. "But when I see you with him, everything just seems so right, like the way it was meant to be."

Her words reverberated in him, overwhelming his heart and soul with love. "And I could and will say the same about seeing you with him yourself, darling." He lifted Will and placed him into the crib, the baby's eyes halt lidded as he dropped off to sleep again. He gave him another pat on his belly, and Anna bent down to drop a kiss onto his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet pea," she said with a squeeze of his foot. John repositioned the teddy bear in the corner of the crib to watch over Will as he slept, a nighttime conduit of his protection for his dear boy.

* * *

The day arrived for their appointment at the photography studio. But it was not without incident; William managed to get spit up on his first outfit, but Anna had cleverly had a second set of clothing picked out just in case this occurred. He was now clad in a little sailor ensemble much like one of Master George's, and Anna and John were in their Sunday best, him thinking her as fashionable as any lady.

Since they would be taking the bus into Ripon, they chose to forgo the pram, which they placed Will in when they headed in the village. Anna took the window seat in the bus and held him up to look out. He giggled at the sights, and John caught the glance of an older lady who smiled at them.

They made it to their destination, and the photographer suggested that they take the baby's solo photographs first. As instructed, Anna placed Will on the little podium, which had a back to help keep the baby sitting up, but he kept reaching for her and John as they stepped off to the side.

"Why don't we have you two stand right next to me," the photographer recommended. That did the trick, and Will smiled toward the camera. Anna grinned, knowing that these would turn out perfect.

After snapping a few, he brought out a chair to rearrange the set up, beckoning Anna to hold Will. He gurgled at her, but she pointed forward and said, "Look at Daddy!"

"Wonderful job!" the photographer exclaimed with a smile. "This is one of the best babies I have worked with."

Both Anna and John beamed with pride and they swapped positions.

It did become a little trickier when it was time to take the photos with all three of them. Will kept glancing up at his parents and they'd have to get him to look back to the camera. But it was such a joyful experience. John grinned at just so happy Anna was, the epitome of light after all the trauma and heartbreak, and his heart swelling at her smiles. He looked to their son in their arms, the product of all the love that they shared, his very presence filling them with the sunshine that kept the shadows at bay. He had never felt so contented.

* * *

They received the finished photographs soon in the post. Giddy, Anna almost took a peek, but decided to wait until they were home, as she had originally intended them as a surprise for John in the first place.

Back in the cottage, the family gathered again for the evening, Will proudly in John's lap. Excitedly, Anna opened the envelope, and positioned the portraits so they could all view them together. The baby couldn't comprehend that he was looking at photographs of themselves, but looked at them as intently as his parents did.

As they examined the set of pictures, John could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Look at how beautiful my family is." The photographic evidence of how wonderful his wife and son were. Every one had them all smiles, pure joy emanating and radiating.

Anna knew how John viewed her finally getting what she deserved, having William, and she felt he did too. He had claimed that she was the strong one, the one taught him to fully love, who ensured they wedded, who fought to get him free. But he had been there supporting her through her darkest times, and loved her when she felt no longer worthy. It was only right that now that they shared in the happiness and immense joy, especially when it took meeting him for her to even realize how much she desired.

Her own eyes welled up. "I am so lucky, you know, to have you as my husband, and the father of my child."

Before he could protest she kissed him, while both holding the baby, as they often had after Will's birth.

He had had no idea what his journey on the milk train would have brought him on that day back n April 1912, but he came to Downton just needing a job, not thinking he deserved anything. But thanks to Anna, he now felt utterly fulfilled, her love allowing himself to love again, and how with his wife and son, John Bates had a family to which he felt was where he truly belonged.

* * *

 **A/N:** I might have borrowed "sweet pea" from theglamourfades ;). I hope you all liked it!


End file.
